


【哈梅】前后

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo





	【哈梅】前后

*一点很现实向的关于欧冠前后的碎碎念 疗伤产物 希望读完以后能想开一点吧

“一、二、三——”Leo闭着眼深呼吸，原本短促的单词里的元音让巴萨第一队长拖的很长。他慢慢睁开眼，虔诚地将队长袖标绑在左臂上。安菲尔德的客场更衣室很简陋——不，其实是每一座球场的客场更衣室都是如此，里面有着从未有人言明的理由。长条凳从逼仄的房间最里侧到门口摆放着大名单里1号到40号的球衣，Leo笑了笑，在诺坎普时他的柜子旁边是马克，在客场的时候他身边依旧是一位门将。贾斯珀没有首发，所以长条凳上没有放着他的球衣。负责准备他们更衣室用品的是位上了年纪的大叔，Leo跟他已经很熟了，但想跟他学学怎么叠球衣的话一直都没有问出口。  
Leo总是试图在比赛前让自己的大脑空一点，但这真的很难。上一次造访安菲尔德已经是12年前的事了，彼时巴萨的境况并不好——在诺坎普被对方拿走两粒客场进球。Xavi总会是最早进更衣室的人，他好像早就盘算好了的样子，不知道用什么法子说通了看起来铁面无私的队长把19号球衣换在了5号的位置上。  
Leo当然记得那场比赛。当初他们穿着一身几乎同样的荧光黄客场球衣，Xavi的一记妙传让他们看到了晋级的希望，只是天不遂人愿。Leo不喜欢英国，这片日不落帝国的土地并没有给他留下多美好的记忆。握着3个客场进球的优势，Leo在心里暗暗地想，要拿下这场比赛。常年在西班牙踢球，虽然他很少说，但是Leo心里也是像Pep、Xavi一样信奉着克鲁伊夫的足球哲学的——所以其实他也并不喜欢英超球队踢球的方式，简直像是一群疯子。  
是的，12年前的那场比赛，Xavi助攻Eiður（Guðjohnsen）取得06/07赛季巴萨欧战的最后一粒进球。这一切让Leo怎能不想起Xavi呢？  
也就是一周前他们在诺坎普大胜利物浦之后没多久，Xavi Hernández宣布退役并即将开始自己的教练生涯。  
Leo是不太喜欢总泡在社交网路上的，他拿着手机也就更多玩玩小游戏什么的。其实他也不太知道连任何一个社交账号都没有的Xavi什么时候开了窍，刷起ins来无休无止的，看来他说在多哈太无聊了不只是说说的。  
Xavi4月份结束了联赛之后回到巴塞罗那又匆匆忙忙飞去了马德里，上课间隙给Leo去了条消息，语气轻快，“我这赛季结束就不踢啦！”，甚至是个感叹句。这样一句话淹没在后来吐槽首都的几句话里，Leo甚至以为Xavi在开玩笑。毕竟之前几个赛季他也说过类似的话，只是好像每个赛季都离亚冠更近一点，最终踢到了39岁。  
铺天盖地的消息卷过来，Leo看到的时候愣了好久，回过神来给Xavi拨了一个又一个电话。彼时距离消息发布已经过去了几个小时了，Xavi走出球员通道之前还看了看手机，只是没有Leo的。静音的手机默默在更衣室的柜子里振动，远在巴塞罗那的Leo自然得不到应答。  
——这并不是什么好兆头。距离比赛开始还有不到十五分钟了，还没法集中注意力可是大忌。  
Leo还没有和Xavi谈过，后者踢完比赛在候机厅等待飞往马德里的航班时Leo已经睡了，后续又是一堆乱七八糟的事情——更多的是Leo很难过，他也不知道可以说点什么。  
这无关足球运动员的共情，虽说他知道做出这样的决定是多么困难。可Leo只是因为对方是Xavi而难过。  
柜子，对了，柜子——在Denis离开之后，Leo原以为它暂时不会有新的主人了。他问过了几个队友之后在一个休息日来了更衣室，把那个原本隔着自己有段距离的柜子挪到了10号的右手边。Leo累的满头大汗的，管理员大叔听着动静满脸不悦地走进来，以为是哪个不守规矩的球迷参观着参观着就擅闯主队更衣室。  
随便找了个“东西太多放不下”的理由也不知道有多高的可信度，大叔也帮忙把其他的柜子归位。Leo也不知道他为什么要这么做，看着空荡荡的柜子和柜门上的标签里写着的一个个名字——明明Xavi Hernández的后面已经跟着两个不同的名字了，还总觉得6号是Xavi。  
是不是哪一天Xavi真的回来了，第一队长Messi就可以霸占一个柜子给教练用？  
Leo总是很晚才出更衣室，Xavi总是路过他身旁的时候薅一把他的头毛，绝大多数时候看穿Leo想的一切。  
“当当”，手机的铃声在响。  
“专心比赛，加油。”你看，又是这样，他就是能看穿一切——那件事除外。  
“我周五会在巴塞罗那。”  
Leo其实这两个月并不清楚Xavi的所有时间表，他只是偶尔刷到阿尔萨德的Instagram发的海报上有一个时间，有一个戴着黑色队长袖标的六号。去年也是这样，Xavi来回奔波，甚至还抽空回来给自己颁了个奖。

Leo不知道自己近些年经历了多少这样的时刻，终场哨吹响的时候他只觉得浑身发冷。Leo这些年很少被中途换下场，早些年他被换下的时候Xavi总是硬把外套给他穿上。刚刚跑完大半场Leo总觉得热的自己能喷火，能逃过穿外套就绝对不穿。球员通道并不长，他飞快地走回去从那个破破烂烂的柜子里拿出一件厚外套。下过雨的利物浦，真冷。  
Leo讨厌尿检，2015年他因为尿检错过了Xavi的告别发布会。  
不同以往地，他倒是蛮感谢这次临时尿检——不用面对整个大巴里死一样的寂静。作为第一队长，他好像理应说点什么，但说什么呢？

Leo多在更衣室留了一会儿，像是慢动作回放一样的速度收拾着自己留在那里的很少的东西。他分明记得手机被他丢在柜子的角落，现在他找不到它了。  
“jo”的音节已经在嘴边，顺着从柜子里掉落的鞋带，Leo看向地上——手机掉进了球鞋里，所以任他怎么找都找不到。  
已经将近十二点了，比赛是一个多小时前结束的。现在的更衣室除了他已经没有别人了，看着手机屏幕上钢化膜的一道裂痕，Leo突然坐倒在冰凉的地方，觉得呼吸都困难。  
不知道过了多久，久到Leo的腿都麻了。见他久久不出来，保镖进去更衣室从腋下把垂头丧气坐着的人架起来。大块头的男人什么也没说，印象里他从来话不多，只是拎起Leo的包作势要走。  
Leo拽住了背包的带子，示意自己来拿，“走吧。”  
他走的很慢，因为长时间保持一个姿势右腿有些僵硬，一瘸一拐的。

 

Leo自己也没想到的是，短暂的两个半小时航程他竟然在飞机上睡着了。球场上的那些画面不停在脑海里回放，接着他就失去意识了，他实在是太累了。  
Leo Messi今年就要32岁了，他也总笑自己有些幼稚得可笑的想法。如果一觉醒来这些事情都没有发生就好了——一觉醒来，他们刚刚到安菲尔德踩场，没有四个球，也没有机场球迷的指责，他们还可以把那个漂亮的奖杯带回诺坎普。  
他从来都是个相信童话的孩子，四年前他亲吻那个全欧洲都想要的奖杯，Xavi却离开了；他们阔别了欧冠三年，第四年拿回了杯子是不是也可以把Xavi带回来呢？一个当月最佳球员可以换来坐在观众席上的Xavi一场比赛的时间，Leo真的太想Xavi了。  
他若是不思念，就不会在这么久以后还要把6号柜子挪到自己身边。滑稽的是，那个柜子很快就贴上了别人的照片。不过那个年轻人倒是知道分寸，明显这个号码顶多是个过渡，他没有放什么东西在柜子里。

 

凌晨的机场里除了转机过夜的人空荡荡的，地下停车场更是安静的很。Leo甚至没有注意到，有个人打着哈欠倚在自己车旁。  
Xavi像Leo走来的方向挥挥手，低着头走的Leo快步走向车子，一头扎进他的怀里。  
Xavi轻轻拍拍Leo的背，他知道Leo在哭，他什么也没说。  
听着耳边的呜咽和抽泣，Xavi真的心疼到不行，只能抱他抱得更紧，哪怕直到天明。

“我是不是已经是上帝的弃子了？”Leo的声音里带着浓重的鼻音。  
Xavi试图松开Leo帮他擦擦眼泪，被对方拒绝，Leo靠着他的肩使劲摇头。  
Xavi其实是不太相信上帝的，但Leo信，他甚至把耶稣文在了手臂上。  
“不，Leo，Leo，你当然不是。”Xavi吻了吻Leo的脖颈，那是紧紧拥着对方是唯一能够亲吻到的地方了，“Leo，我从来没有跟你说过巴萨最黑暗的那段日子吧？”  
Leo摇头，Xavi确实不曾跟他提起往日的岁月。  
“那个时候你才刚刚来到巴塞罗那吧，你才13岁。”  
“我也只有20岁，你也许永远也想象不到巴萨要去担心我们留不在顶级联赛。”  
“我们没有方向，一群人在沙漠里兜圈子，一望无际的荒原。甚至沙漠里还有漩涡，一旦被拉进去，就再也出不来。”  
“不光是球队，他们指责我不会踢球，说我在这支球队我们就永远拿不了欧冠。你知道的，他们说我是球队癌症，挤走了Pep自己又没有能力…”

“他们说的都是狗屁！”Leo没再让Xavi说下去了，“他们有病！”  
“对，他们都有病，不用理别人说什么。”

“Xavi...我是不是特别幼稚，像个小孩子？”Leo终于肯放过被他哭湿一大片的Xavi的polo衫，任Xavi手指和嘴唇并用擦去他的泪。  
Xavi没说话，他想起七八年前，Carles总是不解地打量他，“究竟为什么Leo只听你安慰？？”

“Leo你知道吗，在经历了茫茫不见边际的沙滩越野以后，你就是我们的光，你和罗尼都是。”  
“所以你要一直闪耀下去，你永远是最好的，不要怀疑。”

 

“Maki，你不觉得你长得更像Celia吗？”  
作为Xavi的老损友，也许Carles要是听到Leo给出的答案原来是因为Xavi更像妈妈大牙都要笑掉了。  
“Leo，你是混蛋吗？”

阴霾总会过去，太阳会重新升起。


End file.
